Trophies
Trophies indicate a player's or Clan's skill rating. Players can gain or lose Trophies by either winning or losing battles. Trophies you gain are deducted from your opponent's trophy count. The amount of Trophies a player gains or loses is based on how much more or how much less trophies the opponent has compared to his or hers. If the opponent has more Trophies, then the player will lose less trophies, and vice versa. Earning Trophies unlocks new Arenas, and by reaching 4,000 or higher, the player can enter Leagues. Arena Unlocks *Arena 1, Goblin Stadium, is unlocked upon completing the tutorial. *300 unlocks Arena 2, Bone Pit. *600 unlocks Arena 3, Barbarian Bowl. *1,000 unlocks Arena 4, P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse. *1,300 unlocks Arena 5, Spell Valley. *1,600 unlocks Arena 6, Builder's Workshop. *2,000 unlocks Arena 7, Royal Arena. *2,300 unlocks Arena 8, Frozen Peak. *2,600 unlocks Arena 9, Jungle Arena. *3,000 unlocks Arena 10, Hog Mountain. *3,300 unlocks Arena 11, Electro Valley. *3,600 unlocks Arena 12, Spooky Town *4,000 unlocks Arena 13, Legendary Arena. Tournament Trophies *This type of trophy formerly appeared only in Custom Tournaments. It was used in a similar fashion to regular Trophies, but could only be gained or lost within Custom Tournaments. *At the end of the Custom Tournament, players with more Tournament Trophies would be rewarded with bigger Tournament Chests. Legend Trophies Legend Trophies could be obtained above 4000 at the end of every season. Any Trophies above 4000 would be converted to Legend Trophies and added to the player's profile. Legend Trophies added up after each season. This system was replaced by Leagues in the March 2017 update. However, any players who may have achieved Legend Trophies before had the amount they achieved shown in their profile, until the December 2018 update, which removed them in exchange for exclusive emote (see History below). Leagues *Leagues are a special feature which is unlocked upon reaching 4,000 . *While in a League, players get additional Victory Gold: 44 per victory. The rewards in Chests remain constant throughout the Leagues. *The season will reset on the first Monday of each month. *At the end of each season, players in a League will be reset to a certain trophy level. This trophy level depends on how many trophies above 4,000 the player had. Half players' trophies above 4,000 would be retained for the next season; to a maximum of 1,800 such trophies (for a maximum reset of 5,800 trophies). History *On 2/2/16 the February 2016 Update added the Legendary Arena and Legend Trophies. *On 29/2/16 the March 2016 Update added a new Arena, Builder's Workshop which unlocks at 1,700 trophies. *On 4/7/16 the Tournaments Update added a new Arena, Frozen Peak, which unlocks at 2,300 trophies. *On 15/8/16, the trophy infusion level was increased to 2,000 from 1,000. This meant that up to 2,000 trophies, the winner would gain more trophies than the loser lost. Above this point, the trophies won by the winner would be equal to the trophies lost by the loser. *On 13/1/17, a new Arena, the Jungle Arena, was added, which unlocks at 2,600 trophies. *On 13/3/17, the March 2017 Update added a new Legendary Arena at 3,800 trophies and renamed the old Legendary Arena to Hog Mountain. Leagues were also added to the game which start from 4,000 with the last League being at 6,400 . *On 12/12/17, the Electrifying Update added Electro Valley at 3,400 and made it the new Arena 11. The Legendary Arena became Arena 12. *On 20/6/18, the June 2018 Update changed the reset system of the Leagues with each player's reset point now dependent on the player's trophies rather than their leagues. *On 5/12/18, the December 2018 Update removed the Legend Trophies from players who had them, but to compensate, players who had them received Gold and an exclusive Royal Ghost emote. *On 28/1/19, the January 2019 Update added a new Arena, Spooky Town, which unlocks at 3,600 trophies. It also changed some Arena's trophy requirement. Trivia *Trophies function similarly to those of the same name in Clash of Clans. *Just like the Trophy Leagues in Clash of Clans, it is impossible to have a negative trophy count. If you win a match while your opponent has zero trophies, you will still gain 30+ trophies while the opponent loses nothing. *If a player manages to get on the Leaderboards (Global), they may get the message, "Another top player is looking for a match!" *In Clash Royale, League divisions are ranked I, II, III from low to high, but in Clash of Clans the reverse holds. *The Challenger League badges resemble the Bronze, Silver, Gold League badges in Clash of Clans. *Trophy Road has a lot of rewards and is replacing the old draft chests of leagues fr:Trophéesde:Trophäenru:Трофеи Category:Gameplay